Daughter of Night
The Daughter of Night, also known as Booboo, was the daughter of Croaker and Lady. She was worshiped as the partial reincarnation of the goddess Kina by the Stranglers, who kidnapped her as soon as she was born. Her parents did not even have the time to give her a proper name, and would refer to her simply as "Booboo" afterward. For years, she was inseparable from Narayan Singh, the chief jamadar of the Stranglers and her new adoptive parent. Years later, Narayan would be replaced by the Khadidas, a demonic entity that seemed to be a part of Kina herself. The Daughter dedicated her entire life, even her young childhood years, to transcribing the Books of the Dead, which were magic tomes that would bring about the Year of the Skulls and free Kina from her supernatural bonds. ''Dreams of Steel'' As Lady had been involved with the cult of the Stranglers and their dark rituals while being pregnant, Kina shared her dark powers with the girl in the womb. When the baby was kidnapped, Ram (one of the Stranglers who had grown close to Lady) defied his cult brothers and fought to the death to protect the baby. He killed four of them before he was taken down. Narayan Singh fled with the infant and Lady vowed bloody vengeance. ''Bleak Seasons'' In Bleak Seasons, the Daughter was carried by Narayan Singh at the Grove of Doom. There, he and some other senior Stranglers held negotiations with the 6 shadowweavers who were Longshadow's emissaries. Almost the whole congregation was wiped out by a Black Company strike force led by Murgen which included One-Eye, Goblin, Thai Dei, and Wishbone. Narayan desperately fled with the Daughter, and escaped only with the help of the Howler who was able to extract them with a flying carpet. ''She Is the Darkness'' By the time of She Is the Darkness, the Daughter was 4 years old. When she spoke to the illiterate Narayan about the Books of the Dead, however, it was apparent that Kina had influenced the child's mind to be dramatically more mature and frightening than any normal child of the same age. She demanded that Narayan provide her with ample writing supplies so she could transcribe the first Book of the Dead using her mental connection to Kina. Then, she could read the book and summon forth the others, so that they could all be used to bring about the Year of the Skulls. ''Water Sleeps'' Years later at age of 25, the Daughter was hiding out with Narayan Singh in the Taglian slum called Chor Bagan. He was protecting her while she transcribed the first of the Books of the Dead. This process continued when the slum was besieged by Soulcatcher's city police force, the Greys, who were looking for the Black Company (which was at this time an underground organization embedded elsewhere in Taglios). The Daughter and Narayan were subdued by Goblin and One-Eye, Company wizards sent by Sleepy, the Annalist and ranking member of the Black Company. After Soulcatcher herself was chased away by Company sharpshooters using fireball projector fire, the two wizards brought Narayan and the girl to be imprisoned in the Company's headquarters, the warehouse owned by the elderly Nyueng Bao merchant Banh Do Trang. The Daughter demonstrated her nascent power in Water Sleeps. She inherited the ability to generate a magic field similar to the one exhibited by her relative Tides Elba and other Senjak women in her family tree. The field subtly converted all men around her into loyal, doting slaves. ''Soldiers Live'' The Khadidas – a demon loyal to Kina who possessed the body of Goblin – tracked down the Daughter and became her new guardian. The Khadidas was utterly fixated on the task of rewriting the Books of the Dead. Not long after, they were both captured by the Protectorate forces of Soulcatcher, the Daughter's maternal aunt. The Khadidas and the Daughter were kept in separate cages within Soulcatcher's command tent. In the midst of the Battle of the Middle Ground, while Soulcatcher was carefully managing her battlefield sorcery from a distance, the Khadidas made his move. He hit Soulcatcher with a spell that functioned like a curse, putting her into an irreversible, coma-like state. He and the Daughter then took command of much of Soulcatcher's Middle Army, but they were soundly defeated by the Black Company. The two next escaped to the Grove of Doom. In the Grove, the Daughter disliked her new, strict guardian in comparison to her years with Narayan Singh. Though they had no writing materials at the Grove with which to rewrite the Books of the Dead, he ceaselessly instructed her in the philosophy of her role. During the Battle at the Shadowlander cemetery, they were both suddenly ambushed and captured by Mogaba's general, Aridatha Singh, and were sent under heavy guard to be imprisoned within the Palace of Taglios. They escaped into one of the abandoned sections of the sprawling Palace, using sorcery to remain hidden, and feverishly began rewriting the Books of the Dead. They were trapped when the Palace began collapsing, and were captured by Tobo in the aftermath of the Siege of Taglios. As she was pulled from the rubble, she was seen for the very first time by her father Croaker. The Daughter was rendered powerless and mentally rudderless when Croaker orchestrated Kina's death beneath the fortress with no name. Although catatonic for awhile, she recovered and tried to strangle her biological mother Lady with a rumel. Croaker had to stab his daughter with a knife several times to stop her. The girl died and Lady was left in a comatose state. Croaker sorrowfully deposited her in the cave of the ancients in the desperate hope that perhaps someday she could be revived and healed, and that the lifelong brainwashing of Kina could be removed from her mind. Category:Characters Category:Deceivers Category:Wizards Category:Enemies of the Black Company